


100 Prompts/Drabbles

by ParanoidRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Prompt/Drabble Challenge, ? - Freeform, Every Chapter is Different, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I consider it mild, I think I'm failing at tagging, I wrote the first one in like five minutes., Kidnapped, M/M, Mild Gore, Miranda Rights, Original Character Death(s), Other, Sad is such an opinion, Somewhat sad, What Was I Thinking?, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidRose/pseuds/ParanoidRose
Summary: I'm going to attempt to do this, who knows if I'll ever finish this, but it'll be here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired and wanted to write, but I didn't know what so I googled some prompts and challenged myself to write one hundred. 
> 
> I didn't set a time when I should be finished but the first one took like five minutes (I'm awful.)But two hours to edit and re-write all the part I deleted. 
> 
> I was hoping for One Hundred in One Hundred Days but I know that won't happen. Let's aim for 20 in a month? 
> 
> So here's what I've got so far. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'll also link the picture I'm using as a reference to the prompts.

 

The brown eyed boy rushed to the drained pool. Footsteps echoing as he ran, he focused on finding the girl.The one he’d seen a thousand times. before. She’d vanished. Leaving no trail behind her, but the boy hadn’t given up. He knew if he kept looking, they’d let their guard down eventually. It only took two years.

 

He’d finally found her. In an empty pool, bleeding out. Clothes torn to shreds, skin pale and insides falling out. The boy stopped at the edge and crept. A tear dropping down his cheek and a sharp intake of breath. He moved closer, hoping that maybe she was still there.

He bit a lip, holding down the sob that was sure to come. He tripped into the pool, barely catching himself on the rusted ladder that hung on the wall.

 

He waited for her to move. Holding his breath for a full minute.

 

She was still. He noticed a figure standing on the opposite side of the pool. The door to the building opened and people started yelling things that he couldn't hear.

 

"I see you found our gift."A man smirked, head twitched as if he were listening to someone, "She said she likes it better this way. That she was in pain, and upset. She waited, had been for the last year." The boy dropped to his knees, head in his hands. He couldn't cry, he knew this would happen, he knew he wouldn't be fast enough to find her.

 

"She died last night. When we realized, you were tailing us," The man's smirk turned to a grin, making himself look almost psychotic. "We decided, the poor girl had suffered enough. She thought if she fought long enough we'd just let her go. But when we told her that we were getting rid of her because her family had stopped looking, her friends. Even her own husband. She stopped fighting." The man took a step closer, chuckling at the grief-stricken face of the boy.

 

"Why are you telling me this?" The boy asked voice lost.

 

"I'm telling you, well, I've honestly got a few reasons why I'm telling you, but the biggest is because you can't tell anyone else. No one would ever believe you." With that, the man dispersed, a mound of ash left where he was standing.

 

A hand grabbed his forearm pulling his arm behind him. Cold metal gripped his wrist tightly. He knew he’d made a mistake, risking coming to a potential crime scene.

 

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?”

 

He was being arrested, for finding the love of his life. His wife, dead.

  
He’d get his revenge. As soon as he got out of these cuffs.


End file.
